


Just an RP I was a part of

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon





	Just an RP I was a part of

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like homestuck.  
Stranger: //let me know if you are reading ((disconnect if you don't like smut and roleplay. DaveKat. Dave needed.Long third person responses are appreciated)) Karkat laid on his bed in only his turtleneck, staring at the rock ceiling that covered the top of his meteorite room. Two years being on this thing. Two years of frustration. Two years of his beautiful face- he covered his face with his hands. No. No thought of Dave. That asshole was the reason he was in the position he was in now, frustrated. He had had to keep himself in his room all day just to keep his bulge under control, which it defiantly wasn't in now. Being in silence let his mind wander freely, usually to suggestive thoughts that had proven hard to avoid. Karkat breathed deeply, sliding his hand down to his wriggling bulge. "FUCK~" he groaned as it wrapped around his hand. He finally had some privacy, or so he thought. If only he had remembered to lock his door.

You: *Dave burst in, not bothering to knock*

You: Hey Karkat, wanna...

You: Oh

You: Sorry

Stranger: Karkat let out a squeak like sound as he quickly detangled his hand and covered himself with his sheets, "DAVE WHAT THE FUCK"

You: Oh shit, sorry man, I uhh.. I didn't think about it. I didn't even know you did that.

Stranger: Karkats face went dark red-grey, "I-I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOURE TALKING ABOUT JUST- WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He blurted out. Shit this was embarrassing.

You: *he looked down at the red thing coiled around his hand* Do you, uhh.. Want me to leave?

Stranger: Karkat quickly covered himself, embarrassed that he had totally failed to do the first time, "I-UH-YOU-" he didn't know what to say or do. Part of him wanted Dave to stay...a huge part of him.

You: *He couldn't take his eyes off the troll and he stepped closer* I.. *he flushed a deep red, not wanting to look away*

Stranger: Karkat stiffened, mouth shut tight as he kept his eyes glued to Dave's shades.

You: Karkles, ca.. Can I stay? *he rubbed his face awkwardly but kept his eyes locked on Karkat's*

Stranger: If karkats face could get any more red, it did at that moment. He stayed silent for a minute before doing a slow nod. He wanted to know where this was going, and bad.

You: *he stepped forward and sat on the bed, now looking the troll over. He motioned to the turtleneck* You might wanna take that off. Don't want it getting dirty. *he flushed again, his lame excuse at getting Karkat naked sounded so cheesy at that moment*

Stranger: Karkats ear twitched and his bulge moved violently beneath the sheets. "D-DAVE, ARE YOU....FLUSHED FOR ME?" This was like something in one of his romcoms. He mentally slapped himself for his wording. 

You: *he flushes deeply and nods* Yeah, I think I am. Being stuck here with you, it was probably the best thing that could have happened. I know you think Terezi and I have something going on, but we're just friends.

You: I see you all the time and I just feel like there's more than just friendship going on here. *he motions to the two of them*

Stranger: He looked away from Dave and at his lap, embarrassed. His voice lowered down to a soft tone, "I-I'm flushed for you too Strider. Really flushed." He bit down on his bottom lip, this was probably the most pathetic confession he'd ever done.

You: *he pulled Karkat's face toward his* Hey, I think we can make this work. You and me against the rest of the world, huh? *he smiled and leaned closer*

Stranger: Karkat pressed his forehead against the blondes, chuckling lightly, "you're such an idiot, strider."

You: Yeah, I know. And that was sappier than anything I've seen in those shitty romcoms. *he laughed*

Stranger: "Oh be quiet." Karkat grabbed Dave's shirt and pressed his lips gently against Dave's in a soft kiss

You: *his heart stopped for a second and he pressed forward, kissing him a little bit harder*

Stranger: Karkat melted instantly, what started off as an incredibly awkward situation was now quickly transforming into a steamy one. He removed his hands from Dave's shirt and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck as he kissed back roughly.

You: *He laid back, tugging at the sweatshirt* Will you take it off? *he blushed deeply*

Stranger: He didn't hesitate, quickly removing his sweater and tossing it somewhere in the room. His fingers ghosted under the bottom of Dave's shirt. "Your turn~"

You: *he slid his shirt over his head, tossing it casually across the room. he stopped long enough to rake his eyes over the troll, running his hands over the grubscars on his sides*

Stranger: He shivered slightly at the humans touch. Part of him wanted to believe this was just another one of his fucked up erotic dreams. He tangle his fingers in Dave's blonde mess, pulling him back in for another sloppy kiss as he ran his tongue across Daves bottom lip.

You: *he opened his mouth, his tongue dancing across the others. he laid back and pulled the troll on top of him, his hands roaming from his horns to his lower back*

Stranger: He moaned against Deves mouth when his fingers grazed his horns, jegus they were so sensitive now. He rubbed his tongue roughly against the striders as he removed his hands from his hair, sliding them down Dave's chest.

You: *he felt karkat shudder when he touched his horns, so he rubbed them gently while biting at his bottom lip*

Stranger: He lightly scratched Dave's chest as shocks of pleasure shot through out his body from his horns. He involuntarily let out a low purr like noise.

You: *he giggled quietly at the purr that erupted from him but stopped when his tongue met the tip of his horn. he sucked gently on one while rubbing the other with his hand*

Stranger: Karkat let out a sharp gasp at the increased pleasure "ah fuck strider~" his fingers left light red scratches on Dave's chest as Karkat tried to control himself.

You: *he hissed softly at the pain that shot through his chest and he pulled him back down for another sloppy kiss. He reached his hand down and let the squirming bulge wrap around his fingers*

Stranger: The cancers hips bucked against Daves hand as his bulge wrapped itself tightly around his hand. Karkat pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily, face already covered with beads of sweat. "Jegus." He panted before kissing along Daves jaw line

You: You okay Karkles? *he smirked at the way the troll was gasping for breath*

Stranger: "Fuck you." He smirked back. God, he was so sexy. His kissed along Dave's jaw line and then down his neck.

You: *He palmed himself through his jeans as he kissed down his chest, his fingers sliding against the bulge slickly*

Stranger: The troll fought back moans to keep Dave from having to much of an advantage. He kissed then bit down of the blondes collar bone, leaving a mark that would defiantly be visible for awhile. His hands slowly slid down Dave's chest, stopping at his waist.

You: *he looked down at the troll, waiting to see what he would do next, fingers brushing the mark on his collar bone*

Stranger: He kept his fingers right above Dave's pants, twirling them teasingly as he gave Dave a smug look.

You: *he shook his head in disbelief, trying to rut himself against his hand*

Stranger: Karkat was mentally praising himself. He knew how Dave was, the whole cool kid look that refused to break down or beg, or so he said. Karkat was going to make him cry out. He was going to be the one to finally break him. His fingers played with the button of the jeans, lifting his hand when Dave tried to buck against him.

You: *he takes his glasses off and throws them on the floor, looking the troll in the eyes* Kark.. Please. *his voice cracked with need and he groaned*

Stranger: Karkat grinned, " if you say so~" he unbutton the jeans, taking them of at a torturingly slow pace.

You: *he sucked air in sharply as the air cooled his very warm thighs. He ran a hand through his hair gently and smiled at him*

Stranger: Once he slid the pants of completely, he threw them to a random corner. "God, you're perfect." Karkat mumbled out loud to himself as his slid one of his hands up Daves inner thigh.

You: *he blushed at the compliment and shuddered at the hand stroking his leg* I really don't think I'm the perfect one here. *he smirked at the troll, thumbing his horn gently*

Stranger: He purred lightly, then palmed Dave through his boxers, blush now all the way to his ears.

You: *he cried out, almost losing it over the hand pressed against him* Kar!~

Stranger: He chuckled lightly, this was easier than he thought. Keeping his hand pressed roughly against Dave's crotch, kissed up his chest leaving a few more marks before he reached Dave's ear, "You got to beg for what you want." He whispered seductively.

You: *Karkat's voice shot electricity straight to his groin and he moaned* Karkat, I want it. I want you. Please..

Stranger: His hand slid slowly under the waistband, "I'm sorry?" He smirked, ignoring the painful aching coming from his own crotch.

You: Karkat, please! *his voice shot up an octave and he moaned* I want it!


End file.
